


Advance bravely 141 - FINAL

by Anonymous



Category: NOVELS BL
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 141 - 142

141\. Circunstâncias inesperadas

  
Nos dias seguintes, o filme entrou em fase de produção experimental.

O candidato nº 1 masculino já foi confirmado. Os dois candidatos para o líder masculino No.2 estão provisoriamente sendo selecionados entre Wang Zhi Shui e Zhang Chen Dong. Depois de várias filmagens de teste, a equipe do diretor discutirá quem fará o papel.

No primeiro dia de filmagem, depois que Wang Zhi Shui mudou de roupa, os dois olhos de Xuan Da Yu ficaram instantaneamente colados nele. Às vezes, a capacidade de moldagem de Wang Zhi Shui pode ser muito forte. Embora Yuan Da Yu não quisesse admitir, a imagem de Wang Zhi Shui foi criada de uma forma que superou as expectativas. No momento em que vestiu o uniforme de estudante, de repente ele parecia exatamente com a versão colegial de Xia Yao. A pele de Wang Zhi Shui é branca, criando uma aparência elegante, e sua aparência também pode ser considerada uma beleza delicada. Além disso, não havia muita diferença em sua imagem em comparação com a imagem de Xia Yao do colégio. Isso deu a Wang Zhi Shui uma vantagem maior. Se ele dissesse que é a versão mais jovem de Xia Yao, muitos acreditariam nele.

Assim que eles começaram a filmar, Wang Zhi Shui mais uma vez surpreendeu Xuan Da Yu. Embora o roteiro tenha sido adaptado de um romance e os personagens não sejam baseados em Xuan Da Yu e Xia Yao, mas de alguma forma, Xuan Da Yu substituiu automaticamente esses dois personagens por ele e Xia Yao em sua mente, razão pela qual ele particularmente pagou mais atenção a esta produção.

Wang Zhi Shui foi capaz de compreender essa mentalidade de Xuan Da Yu e sua representação da personalidade do personagem foi tão incrível que ele deixou Xuan Da Yu completamente atordoado.

Além de expressar a autoconfiança e a arrogância que Xia Yao sempre carregou, a atuação de Wang Zhi Shui também capturou seu espírito rufião e travesso que não pode ser escondido. Mas esse tipo de espírito rufião também era um traço de personalidade único de Xia Yao no colégio, que há muito se desvaneceu. Todos retratados sinceramente por Wang Zhi Shui.

Havia uma sensação de perplexidade toda vez que Xuan Da Yu via Wang Zhi Shui. Ele sentia que Wang Zhi Shui estava se tornando cada vez mais semelhante à persona de Xia Yao em seu coração do que o atual Xia Yao, e sua atitude em relação a Wang Zhi Shui era inexplicavelmente muito melhor.

Hoje, depois de completar com sucesso a primeira cena de filmagem, o segundo segmento será filmado por um grupo diferente de equipe de filmagem e, uma vez feito isso, ele pode ir para casa.

Exatamente no momento em que Wang Zhi Shui estava cheio de confiança, preparando-se para filmar a próxima cena, seu celular tocou de repente.

Ao receber a ligação, a expressão facial de Wang Zhi Shui mudou completamente. Ele disse educadamente algumas palavras para a maquiadora e saiu às pressas para atender o telefone.

"O que diabos você quer?" O rosto de Wang Zhi Shui nunca esteve tão sombrio e frio.

"Sua mãe está em perigo."

[Caiu] Contra-ataque de LovelyThingsLovely  
Eu ainda te amo, mesmo que você seja um homem por AnhTran0101  
O que está certo, está errado por muguiwara95  
Mesmo se você for um menino, ainda vou te amar. por JINNAUGUST  
Brick by Brick (Bxb) por creamyeggyolk  
A Love For Keeps por ginaddict

As veias da testa de Wang Zhi Shui emergiram rapidamente e seu rosto ficou distorcido.

"Se ela vive ou morre não tem nada a ver comigo, por favor, não me ligue de novo."

"Somos apenas responsáveis por transmitir a mensagem. Sua mãe disse que quer ver você."

Wang Zhi Shui respirou fundo e respondeu fracamente: "Estou ocupado agora, não posso ir."

"Sua mãe está em sério perigo."

Wang Zhi Shui quebrou o telefone com raiva e só queria voltar para o camarim, mas de repente parou na porta. Com pesar, ele bateu com o pé no chão, cerrou os punhos e saiu correndo do cenário de tiro com os olhos vermelhos e marejados.

Depois de meia hora tentando encontrar Wang Zhi Shui no cata-vento, a maquiadora foi informar o diretor sobre a situação.

"O quê? Desapareceu sem motivo? Você verificou o banheiro?"

A maquiadora balançou a cabeça. "Eu fui procurá-lo, mas ele não estava lá."

O diretor também pediu que a equipe ligasse para Wang Zhi Shui, mas o telefone não conseguiu conectar.

Xuan Da Yu se aproximou e perguntou: "Qual é o problema?"

O diretor disse impaciente: "Xiao Wang desapareceu de repente. Ah, sim, vocês dois se conhecem bem, podem ligar para ele e ver para onde ele foi?"

Xuan Da Yu pegou seu telefone.

O diretor não parava de resmungar: "Está vendo, está tudo pronto, só falta ele ... está tirando sarro de mim? Até disse que queria acompanhar o ritmo programado, mas já estamos meio dia atrasados para isso. Eu não posso deixar tantas pessoas esperarem por ele ... "

Xuan Da Yu fez vários telefonemas, mas ninguém atendeu, e saiu para fazer uma busca. Ele deliberadamente olhou ao redor para ver se havia alguma galinha selvagem vagando. Somente quando Xuan Da Yu determinou que Wang Zhi Shui havia realmente desaparecido, ele suprimiu sua raiva e relutantemente voltou para dentro.

"Diretor, eu sinceramente sinto muito. Ele tinha um assunto urgente." Xuan Da Yu disse.

O rosto do diretor ficou preto. "Um assunto urgente? O que é tão urgente que ele não conseguiu me informar com antecedência sobre sua situação? Muito trabalho preparatório foi feito para isso. Você sabe quanto dano ele nos causou?"

Xuan Da Yu também não estava de bom humor e o interrompeu diretamente. "Eu vou suportar todas as perdas, qual a sua pressa?"

O diretor ainda estava relutante. "Não se trata apenas de dinheiro, mas também de atitude. No início, pensei que o amigo que você apresentou fosse confiável, então coloquei todos os meus esforços nele. Muitas cenas não foram filmadas com Dong Dong e ainda há um pouco para ser filmado. E se mais tarde ele continuar saindo quando houver um assunto urgente? Quem vai cuidar disso? "

Xuan Da Yu ouviu as reclamações do diretor e fumou silenciosamente enquanto mentalmente estrangulava Wang Zhi Shui até a morte várias centenas de vezes. Como ele pôde jogar esse fardo em mim, eu não posso mais confiar nele!

***

Wang Zhi Shui correu para o hospital e chegou ao pronto-socorro. Ele parou um médico.

"Sou filho de Li Chun Ping."

Cada vez que Wang Zhi Shui dizia isso, tinha vontade de morder a língua.

O médico disse a Wang Zhi Shui o básico da situação. "Sua mãe estava se recuperando bem e esperava-se que tivesse alta em alguns dias. Mas ela não deu ouvidos aos conselhos da equipe médica, ela fumava e bebia secretamente, levando a uma extensa ulceração e infecção da ferida antes que pudesse cicatrizar adequadamente ... "

  
O médico ainda disse muito mais, mas a maior parte escapou dos ouvidos de Wang Zhi Shui, exceto por um pedido de 80.000 yuans de depósito adiantado para despesas hospitalares.

"E se eu não pagar?"

O médico sorriu se desculpando. "Se você não fizer o depósito, poderá passar pelas formalidades de alta imediatamente."

"Quero dizer, se não continuarmos com a terapia?" Wang Zhi Shui disse.

"Nos próximos dias, o paciente provavelmente não será mais capaz de tolerar isso, e a exacerbação da doença será muito difícil de controlar." Enquanto o médico explicava, Li Chun Ping estava sendo empurrado para fora da sala de emergência para ficar ao lado de Wang Zhi Shui. Wang Zhi Shui nem queria olhar para ela. Ele olhou fixamente para fora da janela.

Muito depois disso, Li Chun Ping conseguiu falar laboriosamente.

"Você tem que me dar dinheiro para tratar minha doença."

Wang Zhi Shui tentou resistir ao impulso de estrangular Li Chun Ping, ele virou a cabeça e olhou para o rosto pálido, mas ameaçador da pessoa deitada na cama do hospital.

"Por que devo pagar pelo seu tratamento?"

Li Chun Ping espremeu dolorosamente algumas palavras de sua boca: "Porque você é meu filho."

"Eu sou seu filho, agora você me reconheceu como seu filho ..."

Wang Zhi Shui cerrou os dentes de ódio. "Então por que você foi para a cama com aqueles homens selvagens? E aquela vez em que matou minha avó? Ou quando se viciou em drogas e desperdiçou todo o nosso dinheiro?"

Li Chun Ping foi indiferente aos ressentidos interrogatórios e reclamações de Wang Zhi Shui. Ela só sabia que essa doença se tornou mais insuportável e que usaria todos os meios para obter dinheiro para aliviar esse sofrimento.

“Quero ter alto nível de prevenção e cuidado, e quero um auxiliar profissional, um servo me esperando”. Li Chun Ping disse enquanto se agarrava aos lençóis.

Wang Zhi Shui realmente queria dar-lhe uma bofetada: "Por que você simplesmente não é atropelado por um carro e morre?"

"Eu sei que você pegou um homem rico."

Quando Li Chun Ping disse essas palavras, dificilmente se pode sentir a ansiedade e a dor no coração de uma mãe em relação à sexualidade de seu filho; Ao contrário, ela parecia encantada e secretamente satisfeita, como se mal pudesse esperar para vender seu filho.

"Você vai e pede dinheiro a ele." Li Chun Ping disse.

Wang Zhi Shui foi embora. A equipe médica nos fundos rapidamente o lembrou: "Pacientes de emergência não podem ser deixados sem parentes preocupados!"

Li Chun Ping acrescentou: "Quando eu era jovem, as pessoas queriam ter filhos. Quanto a mim, queria ter uma filha. Uma filha pode trabalhar para mim e me deixar aposentar mais cedo. Mas por sua causa, tive que continuar a trabalhar como prostituta, e adoeceu, levando a um corpo deteriorado como este. Você tem que pagar por isso, mesmo que tenha que vender seu corpo para fazer isso [1]. "

[1]砸鍋賣鐵(zá guō mài tiě) - estar disposto a sacrificar tudo o que se tem (idioma)

Wang Zhi Shui saiu disparado porta afora.

Li Chun Ping, com uma voz que parecia uma faca serrilhada descendo, soltou um grito surdo e doloroso. "Se você não tratar minha doença, vou atormentar sua avó quando for para o Inferno ... Aahh ... É tão doloroso ... Não quero mais viver ..."

Todas as pessoas que não sabiam da situação apontaram o dedo para Wang Zhi Shui, dizendo que essa pessoa nem se preocupa com sua mãe biológica? Enquanto isso, Wang Zhi Shui saiu do prédio de emergência rigidamente sob o escrutínio do público.

  
(Meu pobre Wang Zhi Shui 😩😭 )  
***

Yuan Zong estava incentivando seus alunos a treinarem mais quando recebeu um telefonema do escritório do guarda.

"Diretor Yuan, um homem chamado Wang Zhi Shui quer vê-lo."

"Deixe-o entrar", disse Yuan Zong.

Cinco minutos depois, Wang Zhi Shui entrou ainda vestindo sua "fantasia", provocando piadas do resto dos alunos em direção a Tian Yan Qi, "Xiao Tian, pare-o rapidamente! Há um belo estudante indo em direção ao escritório do Diretor Yuan e suas pernas são especialmente lisos e brancos. "

Tian Yan Qi permaneceu indiferente a essas piadas e se concentrou muito no treinamento. A "Competição de Guarda-costas Perfeita" será realizada em alguns dias; a maior competição do setor. Apenas alunos em nível de certificação podem participar e Tian Yan Qi foi a única pessoa aprovada por Yuan Zong para participar da competição. Portanto, ele apreciou particularmente esta rara oportunidade.

Wang Zhi Shui entrou no escritório de Yuan Zong, ainda com a mesma expressão descuidada de antes.

"Grande Deus, você está ocupado?"

Yuan Zong ergueu as pálpebras e olhou para Wang Zhi Shui. Wang Zhi Shui segurou seu queixo, se virou e olhou para Yuan Zong, sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento de tristeza.

"O que posso fazer por você? Yuan Zong perguntou.

"Da última vez ... Você não disse que queria comprar meu isqueiro? Wang Zhi Shui disse.

"Por que você de repente quis vendê-lo?" Yuan Zong ficou extremamente surpreso.

"O dinheiro tem estado um pouco apertado ultimamente." Wang Zhi Shui deu uma risadinha.

"Mas deixe-me dizer uma coisa, se você vender para mim, não espere comprá-lo de volta." Yuan Zong disse.

Wang Zhi Shui pensou com cuidado, mas ainda exibia um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"Veja o que você está dizendo, depois que eu vender para você, como poderei comprá-lo de volta?"

Wang Zhi Shui secretamente formulou um plano em seu coração: Não é grande coisa, vou esperar até que você entregue ao oficial Xia e roube de volta dele!

"Se você se atrever a roubá-lo de Xiao Yao Zi, vou cortar seu órgão mais precioso." Yuan Zong respondeu diretamente.

Wang Zhi Shui ficou surpreso de repente, até mesmo seus pensamentos podem ser facilmente descobertos por essa pessoa?

Yuan Zong fez uma ligação direta para o Departamento de Finanças e pediu que pagassem a Wang Zhi Shui 100.000 yuans em dinheiro

Yuan Zong fez uma ligação direta para o Departamento de Finanças e pediu que pagassem a Wang Zhi Shui 100.000 yuans em dinheiro. Quando Wang Zhi Shui saiu do escritório de Yuan Zong, Tian Yan Qi estava prestes a entrar.

Duas pessoas passaram uma pela outra e Tian Yan Qi inadvertidamente olhou para Wang Zhi Shui.

Wang Zhi Shui sentiu uma forte hostilidade.

  
Antes que Tian Yan Qi pudesse dizer uma palavra, Yuan Zong o lembrou calmamente.

"Seu celular sumiu."

Tian Yan Qi vasculhou o bolso da calça e ficou momentaneamente chocado ao ver que estava realmente vazio. (hahaha até ele foi vítima de WZS 😂 )

"Mas eu estava usando antes de vir para cá. Como eu poderia perdê-lo?"

"Sua atenção não é ágil o suficiente, volte e continue treinando." Yuan Zong disse.

Tian Yan Qi saiu frustrado.

Depois que Wang Zhi Shui foi embora, ele pegou o celular de Tian Yan Qi e murmurou para si mesmo: Policial Xia, seu homem me ajudou muito, então eu também lhe farei um favor.

Wang Zhi Shui então discou o número de Xia Yao com o telefone de Tian Yan Qi.

"Ei? Xiao Tian? Qual é o problema? A voz de Xia Yao pode ser claramente ouvida da outra linha.

"Oficial Xia, gosto do diretor Yuan. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele será meu." Wang Zhi Shui imitou perfeitamente a voz de Tian Yan Qi.

Depois que os "Lembretes Bonitos" foram ditos, ele imediatamente removeu o cartão SIM, e o celular mudou oficialmente de dono.

Quando terminou com seus assuntos pessoais, Wang Zhi Shui correu de volta para o local do tiroteio, mas as pessoas de lá já haviam saído e o prédio estava vazio.

Wang Zhi Shui, através da luz de seu novo telefone celular, vasculhou o prédio escuro. De repente, uma mão se estendeu à sua frente e havia um cartão SIM em sua palma. O cartão era de seu celular quebrado hoje cedo. 

Wang Zhi Shui olhou para Xuan Da Yu com espanto. "Você ... por que ainda está aqui?"

"Onde você esteve a tarde inteira?"

Wang Zhi Shui quis responder, mas parou.

Xuan Da Yu olhou furiosamente para ele por um tempo e de repente disse: "Amanhã haverá uma última chance. Termine as filmagens e o papel será seu!"

Wang Zhi Shui olhou para Xuan Da Yu com espanto. Ainda há outra chance? Como isso é possível?

"Você não se importa que eu me torne seu fardo?"

"Já estou acostumada com esse seu estilo!" Xuan Da Yu respondeu friamente.

Wang Zhi Shui ficou tão emocionado que pulou animadamente em Xuan Da Yu, abraçando-o com força, sem soltá-lo.

"Você ... desça rapidamente de mim, vou contar até três ..."

***********

I'm loving this deep glimpse into Wang Zhi Shui's personal story. How are you feeling about his family situation and also his "nonchalant" call to Xia Yao? :)

How are you feeling about his family situation and also his "nonchalant" call to Xia Yao? :)

"Wang Zhi Shui" parece tão sereno nesta foto T_T. 

***********

142\. Peça ajuda

Tradutor : @ anhnguyen12332

Depois de sair do trabalho naquela noite, Peng Ze e Liu Xuan decidiram dar um passeio no mercado noturno.

"Você usou salto alto hoje?" Peng Ze ergueu uma sobrancelha, "Você não usa sempre sapatilhas?"

Liu Xuan riu timidamente, "Para que minhas pernas fiquem sexy!"

"Que caso raro!" Peng Ze beliscou amorosamente o nariz de Liu Zuan, "Você ainda sabe ser feminina!"

Liu Xuan apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Peng Ze, sua voz exalando doçura, "Só um pouquinho vai satisfazer minha querida, certo?"

Os dois entraram em um shopping, em uma ótica. Liu Xuan experimentou alguns óculos de sol e perguntou a Peng Ze: " Lao Gong (marido), o que você acha desse estilo?"

Ao ouvir as palavras "Lao Gong", os músculos de Peng Ze se contraíram involuntariamente de uma maneira surpreendente, mas ele foi rápido para recuperar a compostura. 

"Não é tão ruim, certo?" Liu Xuan ronronou.

Peng Ze não se importou o suficiente para olhar, então seus olhos preguiçosamente varreram os óculos antes de concordar com a cabeça. 

"Isso não é tendência agora?" Liu Xuan continuou tagarelando.

Peng Ze assentiu desajeitadamente.

Liu Xuan colocou os óculos. Olhando através da tela escura, ela intencionalmente socou Peng Ze no peito, comentando sarcasticamente: "Ei, não é seu velho amigo?"

Não muito longe de onde o casal estava, perto da seção de perfumes, estava Li Zhen Zhen ao lado de outro homem. Ele estava vestido na moda, parecendo tão charmoso como sempre. No início, Peng Ze ainda tinha suas dúvidas, mas depois que Liu Xuan apontou isso, ele não podia negar que esse jovem era realmente Li Zhen Zhen.

"Aiyo, me diga que isso não foi intencional?" Liu Xuan riu zombeteiramente, "Ele fez isso de propósito para te deixar com ciúmes?"

Peng Ze segurou a mão de Liu Xuan e disse: "Por que eu tenho que ficar com ciúmes?" Ele então puxou Liu Xuan para o balcão de check-out.

"Você gostaria de pagar em dinheiro ou com cartão?" perguntou a equipe de vendas.

Peng Ze distraído respondeu: "Cartão."

Seus olhos então vagaram para onde Li Zhen Zhen estava de pé novamente.

"Número PIN errado, por favor, tente novamente."

"Número PIN errado, por favor, tente novamente."

After getting his own pin number wrong twice, Peng Ze was finally able to type in the correct code in a hazy state. He forced himself to not get distracted by a certain body image and pulled Liu Xuan into a Western style restaurant in the mall. 

"Heh, who's idea was it in the first place to befriend one another and then move into flirting territory?" Liu Xuan asked with ill intention, to which Peng Ze tiredly replied, "Me."

Liu Xuan got excited, "Then how did you meet Li Zhen Zhen?"

"From online."

  
"Ah ah, eu me lembro agora..." Liu Xuan riu de repente: "Se não me engano, o nome da conta dele é 'Daisy colhida por 10 milhões de pessoas'! Ele se nomeou assim porque ... leva muitos clientes?"

"Não sei." O rosto de Peng Ze ficou sombrio, "Nós nos conhecemos por meio de um aplicativo online que combina com pessoas, eu nem sabia que ele tinha essa conta."

"Ah ~~~~" Liu Xuan prolongou o último som.

Os olhos de Peng Ze pareciam incapazes de focar e sua comida permanece intocada. Liu Xuan silenciosamente observou sua reação: "A propósito ... Você acha que isso é apenas coincidência demais? Há tantos shoppings em Pequim, por que eles tiveram que escolher o local exato em que estamos?"

"Você pode apenas comer ?!" O tom de Peng Ze de repente se tornou desagradável.

Liu Xuan continuou, "Babe, você é realmente um cara hetero?"

"Absurdo!" O rosto de Peng Ze agora emanava uma energia mortal. 

Liu Xuan fez beicinho, "Eu só estava brincando..."

Depois de ter comido apenas alguns pedaços de sua refeição, Peng Ze se virou para Liu Xuan "Eu vou fumar um cigarro." 

Liu Xuan encolheu os ombros descuidadamente e voltou a tocar no seu telefone.

Peng Ze saiu do restaurante, acendeu um cigarro e saiu para uma caçada pelo shopping em busca das duas figuras que vira antes. Mesmo sabendo que Li Zhen Zhen intencionalmente fez isso para irritá-lo, Peng Ze ainda sentia raiva e não se sentiria confortável até que expusesse o pirralho.

Finalmente, em frente a um banheiro público no shopping, Peng Ze encontrou Li Zhen Zhen saindo sem seu companheiro.

"Oh, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Li Zhen Zhen perguntou surpreso.

Peng Ze friamente olhou de volta, "Você fez isso de propósito, não é?"

Li Zhen Zhen deu um passo para trás e ergueu as palmas das mãos, "O quê?"

No instante em que Peng Ze viu o sarcasmo gotejante de Li Zhen Zhen, ele não pôde deixar de sentir a tensão por dentro, seu tom se tornando amargo, "Quem diabos era aquele idiota? Quanto ele te pagou?"

O rosto de Li Zhen Zhen nem mesmo se contraiu, "O quê?"

Peng Ze bufou: "Diga-me, quanto dinheiro? Posso dobrar o preço."

"O que?"

Uma nuvem de raiva se acumulou sobre a cabeça de Peng Ze: "Li Zhen Zhen, pare de fingir que sou estúpido! Você realmente me considera um idiota, Peng Ze? Você está tentando bancar o difícil comigo? Mesmo se você encontrar mil homens para ser sacanagem na minha frente, isso ainda me deixaria doente! "

Esta foi a primeira vez que Peng Ze disse palavras tão duras a Li Zhen Zhen, que, desafiando suas expectativas, não respondeu com irritação ou raiva, nem o repreendeu severamente. Em vez disso, ele apenas olhou para Peng Ze com meio olho e uma expressão extremamente incompreensível, como se dissesse: Por que você está tão ansioso?

Peng Zeng cerrou o punho, uma pitada de fúria escapou de seu rosto sorridente.

"Li Zhen Zhen, quanto mais calmo você fica, mais prova que você tem pensamentos esquemáticos! Ainda se atreve a andar comigo com seus planos malignos? Posso expulsá-lo da minha vida com apenas um toque do meu dedo!"

De repente, uma figura desconhecida entrou na visão de Peng Ze. Este homem tem uma estatura enorme, ombros largos, curvas masculinas e olhos afiados. À primeira vista, ficou claro que ele tem aquele ar de guarda-costas. Peng Ze involuntariamente pensou em Yuan Zong e naquela festa noturna em que Li Zhen Zhen estava claramente apaixonado e agarrado a cada uma das palavras de Yuan Zong.

  
"Por que você demorou tanto para atender uma ligação?" Li Zhen Zhen olhou para o homem que, em troca, passou os braços em volta do ombro de Li Zhen Zhen e sorriu.

Eles então se viraram e entraram em um elevador, desconsiderando totalmente a existência de Peng Ze.

Dentro do elevador, Li Zhen Zhen acenou para Peng Ze, gritando em voz alta: "Ei, estou saindo primeiro!"

Então as portas se fecharam. Peng Ze teve um vislumbre daquele homem inclinando-se nos ouvidos de Li Zhen Zhen, claramente perguntando quem é a pessoa do lado de fora. No momento em que Peng Ze quis se exibir, a porta do elevador já havia se fechado.

Nesse momento, o telefone de Peng Ze tocou.

"Onde você foi fumar um cigarro?" A voz de Liu Xuan soou alto em seus ouvidos.

Peng Ze respondeu em um tom rígido: "Estou voltando."

***

No dia seguinte, Peng Ze pegou emprestada a conta de mídia social de seu amigo e, disfarçado de estranho, fez amizade com a conta de Li Zhen Zhen. 

Peng Ze nunca se importou com o que Li Zhen Zhen faz na internet, ele presumiu que esse pirralho acabou de postar coisas idiotas online que não merecem sua atenção. Mas olhando para o que está acontecendo agora, ele de repente encontrou uma unidade desconhecida para ler todos os status que Li Zhen Zhen já escreveu. Descendo até a época em que eles estavam juntos naquele 'relacionamento ambíguo', Li Zhen Zhen estava constantemente fazendo upload de fotos deles sendo um casal, parecendo tão apaixonados. O coração de Peng Ze foi subitamente dominado por emoções que ele não conseguia expressar em palavras.

No entanto, nos últimos dias, tudo na página inicial de Li Zhen Zhen tem sido sobre aquele homem com quem ele estava outro dia. O conteúdo permaneceu relativamente o mesmo, mas apenas com mais e mais fotos deles sendo pombinhos amorosos juntos. Além disso, parece que não há apenas um cara, mas dois caras que Li Zhen Zhen estava namorando. Tudo estava literalmente gritando: Peng Ze ! Você é apenas mais um cara com quem namorei .

Peng Ze estava em um estado de disparidade quando uma caixa de bate-papo apareceu.

Daisy colhida por 10 milhões de pessoas : Por que você me adicionou como amigo?

O presidente Mao me elogiou : vi suas fotos e gostei.

Daisy depenada por 10 milhões de pessoas : Já tenho namorado.

O presidente Mao me elogiou : De quem você está falando?

Daisy depenada por 10 milhões de pessoas : Você não viu minhas fotos? Está tudo na minha parede.

O presidente Mao elogiou-me :. . . você não postou apenas sobre uma pessoa.

Daisy depenada por 10 milhões de pessoas : * mandando uma foto * É esse cara, os outros são só amigos.

O presidente Mao me elogiou : Olhe para você, você já é um vagabundo, que problema pode trazer mais um namorado?

Daisy colhida por 10 milhões de pessoas : Desculpe, eu não faço NP [1]

[1] NP = sexo em grupo (1 pessoa com muitos amantes) 

O presidente Mao me elogiou : você é uma vagabunda!

Daisy depenada por 10 milhões de pessoas : Foda-se! Que diabos está errado com você?

Só depois que Peng Ze encerrou sua conta falsa é que ele se convenceu de que Li Zhen Zhen não o havia reconhecido. Além disso, tudo o que Li Zhen Zhen disse parecia ter vindo de seu coração e não porque ele quisesse contrariar o ciúme.

Poucos dias depois, Peng Ze contratou um detetive particular para seguir Li Zhen Zhen, que, como antes, ainda estava saindo com aquele homem do shopping. Além disso, Peng Ze continuou enviando mensagens para Li Zhen Zhen de sua conta falsa, mas tudo o que recebeu foram respostas diretas, sem qualquer indício de flerte.

O ressentimento de Peng Ze se multiplicava a cada dia, enquanto suas raízes se aprofundavam em seu coração para finalmente atingir o auge. Naquele dia, na hora do almoço, ele e um amigo saíram para beber, o álcool corria por sua corrente sanguínea, deixando sua parte inferior do corpo quente e incomodada, então ele imediatamente foi procurar Li Zhen Zhen.

Com um movimento rápido, as portas de Li Zhen Zhen foram abertas com um chute.

O olhar bêbado de Peng Ze foi instantaneamente seduzido pelas coxas anormalmente atraentes de Li Zhen Zhen envoltas em calças justas, delineando suas nádegas redondas e eretas acima, sem qualquer indentação de sua cueca. Era óbvio que Li Zhen Zhen estava usando tangas por baixo.

Peng Ze puxou o colarinho de Li Zhen Zhen, puxando-o para perto e disse brincando: "Olha só, você estava esperando por mim?"

Com olhos afiados de raposa, Li Zhen Zhen respondeu com frieza: "Solte".

"Para de fingir!" Peng Ze se inclinou para um beijo.

Mas antes que seus lábios pudessem tocar os de Li Zhen Zhen, uma força bruta desconhecida pegou seu corpo e o atirou do outro lado da sala. As costas de Peng Ze ricochetearam na parede enquanto seu corpo desabava.

Depois de ver claramente o rosto desse bastardo, Peng Ze se levantou e lutou cegamente contra esse homem.

Embora lutar fosse a palavra errada a se usar, porque Peng Ze era o único que recebia golpes, já que esse cara era obviamente bem treinado em artes marciais.

Peng Ze decidiu chamar reforços, Xia Yao - "o melhor policial da China". Infelizmente, Xia Yao mal conseguiu acertar alguns golpes antes de também ser derrubado por esse homem, mas isso não o impediu de gritar comentários insultuosos enquanto eles saíam a contragosto da casa de Li Zhen Zhen.

"Apenas espere!"

Tendo dito isso, porém, Xia Yao secretamente olhou para Li Zhen Zhen, silenciosamente torcendo por ele: Li Zhen Zhen! Brigando! Brigando!

***********


	2. 143 - 144

143\. Obrigado, "Sister-in-law"

Tradutor: KR   
Editor: JoySummer77

No caminho para casa, Xia Yao consolou Peng Ze, que estava emocionalmente agitado, enquanto também se criticava: Xia Yao, você está vendendo seu amigo por alguns lubrificantes, não tem medo do carma?

Enquanto ele pensava nisso, seu telefone tocou de repente. 

"Xia Yao, venha me salvar rapidamente ah ..."

A voz de Yuan Ru tocou do outro lado da linha, acompanhada por ruídos da multidão ao fundo. 

O coração de Xia Yao deu um salto quando ele perguntou rapidamente onde estava Yuan Ru. Depois que Yuan Ru deu um endereço apressado, o sinal foi interrompido.

"O que está errado?" Peng Ze pergunta ao lado.

Xia Yao, em tom ansioso, disse a Peng Ze: "Peng Zi, por que você não pega um táxi para casa, tenho algo urgente para fazer."

Depois disso, sem dar a Peng Ze tempo para reagir, Xia Yao o empurrou diretamente para fora do carro. Quando Peng Ze gritou que não tinha dinheiro, Xia Yao jogou 200 yuans pela janela antes de partir rapidamente.

Peng Ze pegou o dinheiro e ficou parado junto ao meio-fio, deprimido e confuso, xingando. 

"Filho da puta ... me jogando fora como um cachorro ..." 

Quando Xia Yao entrou em cena, já havia dois lados lutando furiosamente. Um lado consistia em seis homens de aparência forte tentando forçar Yuan Ru a entrar em um carro, enquanto o outro consistia apenas em seus dois guarda-costas defendendo-se dos atacantes. Com metade de seus corpos cobertos de sangue, eles ainda tentavam impedir os sequestradores de sequestrar Yuan Ru segurando a porta do carro.

Muito rapidamente, Xia Yao se engajou na luta.

Os seis homens do outro lado eram altos e fortes. Suas táticas eram ferozes e flexíveis. Ficou claro por suas formações táticas e experiência que eles planejaram isso por muito tempo e vieram bem preparados.

Com toda a franqueza, quando Xia Yao recebeu o telefonema, ele já havia adivinhado quem estava por trás disso.

No dia em que "acidentalmente" encontrou Hei Bao (Leopardo) na estrada, ele viu 3 a 4 homens tentando arrastar Yuan Ru para um bar. Foi então que ele começou a ficar em guarda e disse aos dois guarda-costas de Yuan Ru que a observassem de perto. Mas o que Xia Yao não esperava era que a Guarda Especial do Leopardo Negro ousasse causar uma confusão na abertura onde as pessoas estão por perto.

[Caiu] Contra-ataque de LovelyThingsLovely  
Eu ainda te amo, mesmo que você seja um homem por AnhTran0101  
O que está certo, está errado por muguiwara95  
Mesmo se você for um menino, ainda vou te amar. por JINNAUGUST  
Brick by Brick (Bxb) por creamyeggyolk  
A Love For Keeps por ginaddict

Yuan Ru foi quem provocou essa confusão, então ela não se atreveu a ligar para Yuan Zong e só poderia ir encontrar Xia Yao. 

Já estavam em desvantagem com três contra seis, mas o outro lado também trouxe armas. O som surdo de fragmentação óssea pôde ser ouvido quando canos de aço foram lançados no ombro do guarda-costas.

Yuan Ru foi repentinamente empurrado para dentro do carro. Com as roupas esfarrapadas e o cabelo bagunçado, ela gritava a plenos pulmões.

Xia Yao rompeu ferozmente a parede de três homens fortes com seu braço de ferro e punho de aço e correu para rebocar Yuan Ru do carro. Esses homens não ousaram ferir seriamente Xia Yao, pois ainda se sentiam desconfortáveis em relação a ele, o que aumenta as suspeitas de Xia Yao de que eram de fato subordinados de Hei Bao.

No entanto, um dos guarda-costas foi atingido no pescoço pelo cano de aço e desmaiou. Era para ser dois contra quatro, dando a Xia Yao uma chance um pouco melhor de escapar, mas agora estava reduzido para um contra quatro e a última guarda estava quase no limite.

Quatro homens fortes perseguiram e interceptaram Xia Yao. Eles agarraram as roupas de Yuan Ru, tentando puxá-la do braço de Xia Yao, mas Xia Yao a segurou com força e eles não conseguiram separar os dois, então arrastaram os dois para dentro do carro.

Xia Yao se pendurou na porta do carro com uma das mãos e com a outra segurou com força o braço de Yuan Ru. Seu rosto ficou distorcido, mas manteve-se firme contra a brutalidade causada pelos três homens armados. Ele se recusa a soltar, não importa o quanto os homens tentem acertar sua mão com o punho ou seu braço com seus canos de aço.

Mais tarde, os homens provavelmente ficaram frustrados e começaram a bater a porta do carro com força contra o braço de Xia Yao que estava dentro do carro repetidas vezes. 

(Eles estão tão mortos quando Yuan Zong descobre ... devo ter pena deles? 🤔 )

Qualquer pessoa que experimentasse levar uma pancada na mão "entenderia a dor torturante.

O braço de Xia Yao foi esmagado repetidamente pela porta do carro, o que fez com que a mão que segurava o braço de Yuan Ru ficasse roxa de hematomas. As veias do dorso da mão incharam, tornando a mão, antes quente, fria e rígida.

Vendo os músculos faciais de Xia Yao se contraírem toda vez que seus braços eram presos pela porta e sua maior tentativa de segurá-los com força enquanto seus dedos eram forçados a se soltar devido à dor, Yuan Ru, em uma fração de segundo, não pôde deixar de gritar alto, suplicante.

"Por favor, deixe ir, apenas deixe ir ..."

Foi nesse momento que Yuan Ru percebeu que Xia Yao a amava mais do que ela o amava. 

Em um carro não muito longe, havia um par de olhos penetrantes observando tudo fora da janela. Ele originalmente veio para "monitorar" a situação, pensando que poderia usar essa chance para expulsar o Velho Yuan, mas o que ele não esperava era que seu "ídolo" fosse desenhado aqui, e até mesmo ser capaz de ver tal desempenho "excelente".

Essa emoção e esse cenário fazem Hei Bao suspirar de tristeza, "A vida não tem sentido sem ter Xia Yao."

Assim que ele terminou de falar, o carro à vista ligou repentinamente e Xia Yao foi lançado voando a três metros de distância, fazendo com que o olho de Hei Bao ficasse vermelho instantaneamente. 

"Porra, esses idiotas estão seriamente tentando encurtar minha vida."

No momento em que Hei Bao empurrou a porta para sair do carro, um caminhão apareceu de repente virando a esquina e estava indo direto para Xia Yao. A área em que Xia Yao estava deitado ficava exatamente no ponto cego da visão do motorista do caminhão. Hei Bao correu em direção a Xia Yao com incrível velocidade e o levantou do chão.

  
Um mero segundo depois, as rodas do caminhão rolaram sobre as pontas do cabelo de Xia Yao, que ainda não havia sido puxado do chão. O som de raízes de cabelo quebradas era como o Grim Reaper rangendo os dentes ensanguentados.

É dito que se você ama alguém secretamente e consegue abraçá-lo, você experimentará a sensação de batimento cardíaco acelerado. Hoje, foi exatamente isso que Hei Bao experimentou em toda a sua vida mesquinha.

No entanto, o que fez seu coração bater mais rápido foi o que aconteceu a seguir.

Xia Yao examinou o carro que estava se afastando e viu que os quatro homens lá dentro vestiam as roupas de Yuan Ru. Ele se desvencilhou dos braços do Hei Bao quase na velocidade da luz e perseguiu o carro como um lobo selvagem.

Apesar de eles pisarem forte no acelerador, Xia Yao ainda conseguiu alcançar o veículo com sua velocidade desumana. 

Quem poderia imaginar que, depois de ter seu braço esmagado pela porta de um carro, Xia Yao ainda possuísse tamanho superpoder.

Ele segurou com força o espelho lateral do carro com as duas mãos enquanto prendia os pés na maçaneta da porta com o corpo pendurado no ar. Se o carro fizesse qualquer movimento grande, ele cairia sob o volante e morreria esmagado em um instante.

"Que porra? Esse garoto é louco ?!"

Os pés de Xia Yao acidentalmente escorregaram da maçaneta do carro e caíram no chão. Suas mãos ainda seguravam os espelhos com força, enquanto o carro o arrastava cruelmente pela estrada.

Hei Bao olhou para Xia Yao sem acreditar. 

Vendo como Xia Yao estava prestes a arrancar o espelho, Hei Bao colocou o telefone no ouvido e ordenou: "Pare o carro."

O motorista pisou no freio e se perguntou o que fazer a seguir.

Hei Bao disse: "Solte a garota".

"Por que deixá-la ir? Mesmo que não possamos fazer nada com ela, ainda podemos usá-la como refém."

Hei Bao respondeu asperamente: "Se você não a deixar ir, ele corre o risco de ser atropelado pelo seu carro!"

O motorista calou a boca de repente e jogou o telefone no banco do carro, dizendo friamente para os caras no banco de trás "Soltem ela!"

Depois que a ordem foi dada, Yuan Ru foi jogado para fora do carro. 

Em um trecho isolado da estrada, apenas Xia Yao e Yuan Ru sobraram. Xia Yao estava prestes a dar um sermão em Yuan Ru, mas ao vê-la tremer e chorar, seu coração se suavizou.

Ele puxou Yuan Ru em seus braços e a persuadiu em um tom desamparado: "Vamos, pare de chorar."

Yuan Ru soluçou e disse: "Quando meu irmão ... souber disso ... certamente ... me matará ..."

"Seu irmão não vai saber."

Desde que Xia Yao soube que a explosão do carro na via expressa foi causada por Yuan Zong, ele freqüentemente pensava nessa imagem perigosa e, a partir de então, decidiu que, desde que fosse algo com que pudesse lidar, ele nunca deixaria Yuan Zong saber . 

"Você aprendeu a lição agora? Ainda vai sair descuidadamente com outras pessoas?" Xia Yao perguntou friamente.

Yuan Ru chorou e acenou com a cabeça enquanto segurava o ombro de Xia Yao, recusando-se a soltá-lo.

Xia Yao simplesmente carregou Yuan Ru até seu carro, no caminho eles encontraram os dois guarda-costas feridos e perguntou: "Vocês estão bem?"

O guarda-costas gravemente ferido disse: "Estou bem. Ele também está acordado".

"Ok, vamos todos entrar no carro e ir ao hospital dar uma olhada."

Depois que terminaram o tratamento, Xia Yao disse aos dois guarda-costas: "Vocês dois encontram uma maneira de tirar alguns dias de folga e esperar até que os ferimentos cicatrizem antes de ver Yuan Zong novamente, para que ele não suspeite."

  
Os dois guarda-costas se entreolharam e acenaram com a cabeça para Xia Yao. 

Yuan Ru não ficou gravemente ferido. Depois de tomar um banho e colocar roupas limpas, ele mal conseguia ver nada de incomum nela, exceto seus olhos vermelhos e inchados.

"E você? Seus braços estão bem?" Yuan Ru perguntou.

Xia Yao respondeu: "Estou bem. Não machuquei o osso, só que está um pouco inchado."

"Então, enviaremos Yuan Ru de volta." disse um dos guarda-costas.

Xia Yao acenou com a cabeça.

Antes de entrar no carro, Yuan Ru olhou para Xia Yao com vontade de dizer algo.

Os olhos de Xia Yao eram frios e penetrantes. "Fique tranquilo, com certeza vou me vingar de você."

Yuan Ru de repente abriu um sorriso e respondeu docemente: "Obrigado, cunhada"

A expressão dominadora de Xia Yao de repente ficou vermelha por causa da maneira como ele foi tratado. Ele pigarreou desconfortavelmente e olhou para os dois guarda-costas antes de abaixar irritantemente a voz.

"O que você está dizendo? Me chame de cunhado, entendeu?"

"Sister-in-law, Sister-in-law, Sister-in-law, Sister-in-law, ...."

Seu tio! [1] Xia Yao, rangendo os dentes, acenou com os braços para os dois guarda-costas sorridentes.

[1] Um palavrão chinês. Semelhante a "sua avó / vovô / ancestral".

"Vá, vá, vá, apresse-se e coloque esse encrenqueiro de volta para dentro do carro."

No caminho de volta, Xia Yao olhava para seus olhos vermelhos e inchados pelo espelho retrovisor de vez em quando.

Que estranho! O resto do rosto estava bem, mas apenas um canto dos olhos estava arranhado, e é o ileso!

Se deixar uma cicatriz após a recuperação, os dois lados do rosto seriam simétricos. Isso é desfiguração ou cirurgia estética?

***

Neste ponto, a "Competição de Guarda-costas Perfeita" entrou em sua fase final.

Após três dias de competição acirrada, após 16 testes em assuntos como leis e regulamentos, tentativas médicas, etiqueta internacional, reconhecimento e rastreamento, direção especial, etc., a primeira pessoa com mais pontos na avaliação abrangente será campeã do perfeito anual escolta.

Com este título, qualquer pessoa experimentará uma ascensão meteórica neste tipo de indústria. Ele ou ela se tornará o alvo de muitos empresários ricos e celebridades, e seu salário será elevado ao nível de guarda-costas de alto nível.

No passado, Yuan Zong trazia sete ou oito guarda-costas para participar da eleição, mas desta vez ele trouxe apenas Tian Yang Qi.

Porém, com apenas esta pessoa, sua empresa conseguiu ficar em primeiro lugar em um total de 15 eventos que, sem dúvida, se tornou o cenário mais lindo da arena. Na verdade, a essa altura, o campeão já está decidido, e a última luta não precisa ser comparada em nada. A pontuação total de Tian Yan Qi já jogou o segundo colocado na casa da vovó.

Antes de Tian Yan Qi, o melhor resultado veio de um guarda-costas da Black Panther Company, codinome Black Storm. Naquela época, eram apenas 10 competições. Ele ganhou o primeiro em nove eventos e ficou em segundo lugar em um evento. O evento em que ele ficou em segundo lugar foi nesta última competição de luta. Devido ao número de lutadores qualificados nesta última prova, o conteúdo de ouro deste campeonato é mais precioso do que o dos nove primeiros campeonatos.

  
Portanto, Tian Yang Qi precisa se esforçar ao máximo para essa luta.

Ao longo da tarde, as pessoas no palco mudaram de batalha em batalha. Tian Yan Qi finalmente rompeu o cerco e entrou na final, competindo com um dos melhores lutadores da Black Panther Company.

Influenciada pelas recentes notícias negativas, a Black Panther Company não estava preparada para o torneio. Ninguém de sua empresa veio assistir ao torneio. Apenas três ou quatro estagiários foram enviados. Cada um deles não conseguiu obter uma medalha de ouro em todas as categorias anteriores, deixando esta luta de luta livre sua única chance.

Lutar sempre foi uma especialidade da Guarda Especial Pantera Negra, mesmo a Tempestade Negra daquele ano havia perdido para este grupo de estagiários.

Em termos de forma corporal sozinho, Tian Yan Qi empalideceu em comparação com seu oponente. Mesmo se ele fosse realmente derrotado, as pessoas ainda gritariam: "Embora ele tenha perdido, ele perdeu na glória."

Mas não existe "fracasso" aos olhos de Tian Yan Qi.

**********

144\. O rosto zangado de Xiao Yao Zi

Em um instante, uma batalha sangrenta começou na plataforma.

Tian Yan Qi pertence ao tipo atlético magro com excelente habilidade defensiva, excelente habilidade de ataque, especialmente em combates físicos e corpo-a-corpo; seus estilos exalam agilidade. Mas isso não compensou sua fraqueza de força. Em apenas algumas rodadas, Tian Yan Qi sofreu muitos ferimentos. Seu rosto heróico rapidamente se transformou em um "rosto de panda lamentável". Sua testa pingava sangue, sua respiração tornou-se mais difícil e desordenada e seus dois olhos escarlates cheiravam a hostilidade.

Com um lançamento de ombro, Tian Yan Qi caiu pesadamente na plataforma. Sua cabeça foi presa e reprimida pelo oponente.

No último momento, quando a mão do árbitro estava prestes a bater cinco vezes, Tian Yan Qi, sem saber de onde tirou o poder divino, de repente se levantou e rugiu ferozmente.

Infelizmente, o oponente atacou Tian Yan Qi com travamento triangular na garganta, forçando-o a cair no chão. Ele caiu enquanto ainda segurava o oponente mais forte. Tian Yan Qi não sabia quantas vezes havia escapado da morte nesta arena. Por várias rodadas, o público pensou que Tian Yan Qi iria desistir, e os aplausos logo cessaram. Alguns até o provocavam, e alguns ainda o encorajavam. Como resultado, o público ficou pasmo ao vê-lo subir de volta e continuar com a luta.

Até o árbitro queria premiar Tian Yan Qi por sua determinação. Ele nunca testemunhou um espírito tão lutador no palco como ele antes. 

O público torceu apaixonadamente por Tian Yan Qi, alguns não puderam deixar de suar por ele. Quase ninguém acreditava que ele poderia vencer. Todos os aplausos foram por sua perseverança e persistência.

Apenas o rosto de Yuan Zong estava completamente calmo e imóvel, brincando silenciosamente com o isqueiro de treliça de ouro.

Tian Yan Qi experimentou outra rodada de surras pesadas e de repente foi atingido pelo cotovelo na cabeça de seu oponente; metade de sua orelha estava rasgada. A cena foi cheia de alarma, até o oponente que sempre lutou com violência ficou um tanto chocado no momento.

Justamente quando todos pensavam que Tian Yan Qi seria carregado em uma maca, ele rapidamente se aproveitou da cabeça inclinada de seu oponente e imediatamente o dominou em uma chave de cabeça mortal, asfixiando o oponente pelos cinco segundos.

  
Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que o público não teve tempo de reagir. O apito do árbitro tocou.

Como resultado, a pessoa que estava sendo carregada era o jogador premiado da Guarda dos Panteras Negras; seu grande corpo ocupava quase toda a maca. Quem poderia imaginar que ele perderia?

Tian Yan Qi ignorou completamente o ferimento em sua orelha e soltou um rugido alto de triunfo que poderia engolir montanhas e rios [1] .

[1]氣吞山河(qì tūn shān hé) - Uma descrição ousada de momentum / força que é forte o suficiente para engolir / engolfar montanhas e rios.

O auditório imediatamente deu início a uma onda de aplausos. Instrutores e alguns alunos da empresa de Yuan Zong correram para o palco. Mais de uma dúzia de pessoas pegaram Tian Yan Qi e o jogaram no ar. Os aplausos e gritos eram ensurdecedores.

Tian Yan Qi estava tão animado que não conseguia sentir nenhuma dor em sua orelha entreaberta. Ele até acenou com a mão para o público para mostrar sua lesão orgulhosa.

Com os aplausos entusiasmados da multidão, o semblante contido de Yuan Zong finalmente relaxou. Vários passos rápidos para cima no palco, empurrando algumas pessoas para o lado e atingindo diretamente Tian Yan Qi, que estava caindo depois de ser arremessado; Yuan Zong o segurou firmemente em seus braços, cumprimentou-o e riu de todo o coração.

"Bem feito!"

Esta foi a primeira vez que Yuan Zong reconheceu a verdadeira capacidade de Tian Yan Qi. Tian Yan Qi estava além do êxtase por envolver seus dois braços em volta do pescoço de Yuan Zong, puxá-lo para baixo e beijá-lo. (O_o)

Os olhos de Yuan Zong mudaram imediatamente. Ele empurrou Tian Yan Qi de seus braços para os instrutores.

"Leve-o para fazer um curativo."

Depois que as bandagens foram feitas, Yuan Zong levou Tian Yan Qi de volta à empresa, que havia retornado triunfante com seu troféu. Quando chegaram ao portão da empresa, Yuan Zong viu que Xia Yao acabara de chegar.

Assim que Tian Yan Qi saiu do carro, ele acenou com seu troféu para Xia Yao e gritou com grande confiança.

"Oficial Xia, ganhei o grande prêmio."

A boca de Xia Yao se abriu instantaneamente e caiu na gargalhada.

"Bem, que me dane, o cachorro acabou de pegar uma mosca [2] ?"

[2]歪 打 正 着(wāi dǎ zhèng zháo) - Ter sucesso com um golpe de sorte

Ele estava sinceramente feliz por Yuan Zong.

No entanto, ao ver Xia Yao, as expressões faciais de Yuan Zong mudaram instantaneamente. Enquanto Yuan Zong conseguiu manter a calma ao testemunhar a orelha ensanguentada de Tian Yan Qi prestes a cair durante a luta, suas feições se distorceram rapidamente quando viu Xia Yao com um arranhão vermelho no canto do olho.

"Por que seu rosto está assim?" Yuan Zong perguntou.

"Fui descuidado ao executar algumas tarefas", respondeu Xia Yao, sem confiança.

Yuan Zong parecia ter ouvido algumas palavras insuportáveis, seus olhos ficaram sombrios como se ele quisesse enforcar o culpado vivo.

“Quais eram as tarefas que precisavam ser realizadas? Quem fez isso?

Ao ouvir a voz áspera de Yuan Zong no interrogatório, Xia Yao sentiu que era a escolha correta esconder dele a situação.

"Eu caí sozinho ..."

Yuan Zong de repente agarrou o braço ferido de Xia Yao e disse em um tom de tristeza e coração partido: "Quantas vezes eu já disse a você? Preste atenção, você deve prestar muita atenção, por que você ainda é tão desobediente?"

  
Xia Yao originalmente pretendia cobrir o ferimento em seu braço, mas os olhos penetrantes de Yuan Zong já detectaram. Ele virou a mão de Xia Yao, arregaçou as mangas e viu o braço sangrento e machucado, junto com uma grande quantidade de carne inchada, os olhos quase sangrando.

"Eu fui muito rápido para sair do carro e meu braço ficou preso no processo."

O tom indiferente de Xia Yao enfureceu ainda mais Yuan Zong. Ele não conseguia mais controlar seu temperamento, e as palavras que não queria dizer já haviam explodido.

"Você está tentando me irritar?"

Ele então arrastou Xia Yao até o carro, não permitindo que Xia Yao o desafiasse a qualquer custo, e disse: "Precisamos ir ao hospital para um exame, gostaria de ver como você se machucou assim."

Por um lado, Xia Yao queria escapar e não permitir que Yuan Zong descobrisse a verdade. Por outro lado, ele estava extremamente insatisfeito com a atitude de Yuan Zong, especialmente quando havia pessoas ao redor assistindo, seu coração disparou rapidamente.

"Por que você está gritando comigo? Xiao Tian não está mais ferido do que eu?"

Devido à lesão na orelha, toda a cabeça de Tian Yan Qi estava quase envolta em gaze. À primeira vista, parecia um pouco pior do que Xia Yao.

"Você pode se comparar a ele?" A voz zangada de Yuan Zong reverberou.

Originalmente, essa frase enfatizava a importância de Xia Yao no coração de Yuan Zong, mas devido à sua forte auto-estima, Xia Yao interpretou mal o significado subjacente.

"Sim, não posso me comparar a ele. Ele é mais capaz do que eu. Eu sou pior que lixo!" Ele vocalizou com veemência sua raiva e foi direto para o carro. "Já que sou apenas lixo, vou ficar longe de você e desaparecer de sua vista!"

Tian Yan Qi olhou para a situação e tirou vários instrutores da cena.

"Pare de olhar, vamos primeiro."

Yuan Zong gritou furiosamente atrás de Xia Yao: "Volte aqui!"

Xia Yao seguia em frente com os olhos fixos na porta do carro. O coração de Yuan Zong suavizou-se de repente, correu atrás de Xia Yao e o abraçou. Seu tom de raiva agora está misturado com profunda dor de cabeça ...

"Você ainda não vai me dizer o que aconteceu?"

Xia Yao cutucou o estômago de Yuan Zong com o cotovelo, tentando torcer para sair, mas não estava disposto a ceder.

"Cai fora e me deixa em paz!"

Yuan Zong apertou o abraço, franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Xia Yao. Seus olhos estavam cheios de opressão.

"Você me deixou com tanta raiva, mas não tenho permissão para responder?"

"Você não pode!" Xia Yao era teimoso como um jovem touro e sua boca era tão forte quanto suas palavras. "Estou disposto a me machucar. O que você pode fazer? Por que você não vai cuidar do seu querido aluno?"

Apesar da atenção dos alunos ao seu redor, Xia Yao ainda socou e chutou Yuan Zong. Então, sob as condições em que Yuan Zong ainda estava com raiva, ansioso e relutante, Xia Yao lutou para se livrar de seus braços, subiu diretamente no carro, acelerou com um pé e saiu correndo pela porta da empresa.

Antes de ir ver Yuan Zong, seu braço machucado não tinha muitas sensações. Agora seu coração estava chateado e a dor começou a agravá-lo. Sua mão tremia enquanto ele girava o volante e mal conseguia fazer grandes curvas com o cotovelo.

Xia Yao parou o carro no meio do caminho e acendeu um cigarro, sentindo-se deprimido. A fumaça exalada era densa de queixas.

Ele pegou seu celular para navegar na internet, procurando notícias sobre a "Competição de Guarda-costas Perfeita" e encontrou a foto de Tian Yan Qi beijando Yuan Zong. Naquela época, embora fosse inesperado, o sorriso no rosto de Yuan Zong ainda não havia sumido, como se ele aceitasse abertamente o beijo apaixonado de Tian Yan Qi.

O gosto amargo no coração de Xia Ya não pode ser descrito em palavras.

No dia em que recebeu o telefonema inexplicável de Tian Yan Qi, em seu coração havia apenas uma pequena dúvida. Agora, vendo a foto e relembrando o telefonema, cada pedacinho do ressentimento de Xia Yao junto com o novo ódio que havia se acumulado em cima do antigo se acumulou em explosivos e detonou.

Multar! Yuan Zong, você realmente conseguiu! Terminamos!

Uma frase simples como um juramento de si mesmo, Xia Yao voltou para casa cheio de raiva.

Mãe Xia abriu a porta e ficou surpresa ao ver Xia Yao

"Por que você voltou tão cedo hoje?"

Xia Yao respondeu superficialmente, depois levou a bolsa para o quarto. Ele trancou a porta por dentro, sem se preocupar com seus ferimentos, virou-se em direção à máquina de fitness e, descuidadamente, desencadeou suas frustrações com a intenção de destruí-la.

Depois de um tempo, Mãe Xia bateu na porta.

"Filho, jante."

Xia Yao respondeu em voz abafada: "Não quero comer".

Mãe Xia perguntou preocupada: "Qual é o problema? Sem apetite?"

Xia Yao ficou em silêncio.

Em pouco tempo, Mãe Xia bateu na porta novamente.

"Saia e tome dois comprimidos para o estômago, vai fazer você se sentir melhor."

Xia Yao ainda permaneceu em silêncio.

"Você está de mau humor? Venha aqui e converse com sua mãe."

Como antes, Xia Yao não falou nada.

Mãe Xia chutou diretamente a porta.

"Você não está me dando nenhuma cara? Venha aqui agora!"

Xia Yao fez uma careta por alguns minutos, depois abriu a porta indignado e saiu.


	3. 145 - 146

145\. Retaliação

  
Mãe e filho sentaram-se à mesa para jantar, mas o rosto de Xia Yao estava envolto em desânimo.

"Coma alguns peixes de cintura." Mãe Xia disse, colocando um pedaço na tigela de Xia Yao

Xia Yao colocou rapidamente o peixe de volta na tigela de Mãe Xia e disse, taciturno: "Não quero comer".

Mãe Xia abaixou seus pauzinhos e olhou para Xia Yao com seus olhos penetrantes.

"Então agora você está dizendo que minha comida não é saborosa o suficiente?"

Xia Yao respondeu com impaciência: "Não estou dizendo isso".

"Desde que você tem comido fora, suas papilas gustativas mudaram e agora de repente pensa que minhas habilidades culinárias não podem ser comparadas às dos outros?"

"Não é assim ..." Xia Yao relutantemente devolveu os pauzinhos à mãe de Mãe Xia e suplicou superficialmente: "Mãe, vamos comer."

Mãe Xia, uma tentativa após a outra, tentou forçar Xia Yao a falar com ela, mas falhou. Ela mais uma vez largou os hashis e começou a orar.

"Xia Yao, deixe-me perguntar uma coisa, quantos anos você tem?"

"25!" Xia Yao respondeu friamente.

"Você sabe que tem 25? Olhe para a sua atitude hoje em dia, quanto mais você vive, mais estreito você se torna!"

Xia Yao estava confuso e não sabia de onde Mãe Xia tirou tal conclusão.

"O que há de errado comigo?"

"O que você tem?" Mãe Xia soltou um grunhido zangado. "Eu já aguentei você por tempo suficiente. Normalmente, evitei repreender você, era para salvar sua cara, mas hoje vou deixar tudo sair."

Nesse momento, quando o comando poderoso de sua mãe foi dado, Xia Yao imediatamente largou seus pauzinhos e foi forçado a sentar-se direito. Mãe Xia trouxe à tona cada pequena história e repreendeu-o.

"Acho que seu temperamento está ficando maior e mais ousado. Sempre que você se sente um pouco infeliz ou insatisfeito, grita comigo. Você quer escalar minha cabeça e ser meu ancestral ah!"

"Pegue este incidente agora, por exemplo, se seu coração se sentir desconfortável, então fale livremente, não seria melhor assim? Em vez disso, você se trancou dentro de seu quarto e ainda não queria sair, mesmo depois de eu implorar você. É assim que um adulto deve se comportar? "

"Você só vem para casa uma ou duas vezes por semana para comer, mas ainda assim escolhe e escolhe. Devo esperar por você, nas minhas mãos e nos pés?"

"Você me diz, o que há com você?"

Xia Yao estava sem palavras.

Mas o que ele deve dizer? Xia Yao estava tão acostumado a ser mimado e mimado que se tornou um hábito!

[Caiu] Contra-ataque de LovelyThingsLovely  
Eu ainda te amo, mesmo que você seja um homem por AnhTran0101  
O que está certo, está errado por muguiwara95  
Mesmo se você for um menino, ainda vou te amar. por JINNAUGUST  
Brick by Brick (Bxb) por creamyeggyolk  
A Love For Keeps por ginaddict

"Comer!" Mãe Xia gritou: "Segure sua tigela, levante a cabeça, não faça mais cara feia ... Ainda me fazendo enfatizar essas regras nesta idade?"

Xia Yao ajustou os músculos faciais e se forçou a engolir uma refeição que não era apetitosa.

Mãe e filho estavam comendo em silêncio quando a campainha tocou de repente.

Mãe Xia abriu a porta.

"Tia, eu fiz alguns pratos e trouxe para você experimentar."

Ao ouvir a voz de Yuan Zong, Xia Yao não disse nada, levantou-se e foi até o quarto.

Mãe Xia sorriu e convidou Yuan Zong para entrar na casa. Quando viu que Xia Yao estava prestes a ir embora, gritou com ele.

"Onde você pensa que está indo?"

"Estou cheio!" Xia Yao respondeu friamente.

"Apenas algumas mordidas e você está satisfeito? Seu amigo está aqui e nos trouxe um pouco de comida. Você deveria ficar e acompanhá-lo um pouco mais."

Vendo que Xia Yao não estava se movendo, Mãe Xia o lembrou apressadamente: "Vá buscar um par de pauzinhos para o seu amigo! Nem mesmo demonstrando um pouco de hospitalidade."

Depois disso, ela se virou para Yuan Zong e disse com uma risada. "Acabei de dar uma palestra para ele, não ligue para ele."

Yuan Zong parecia nervoso, "Você não usou força bruta, usou?"

"Não, olhe o que você está dizendo ..."

Mãe Xia colocou apressadamente os deliciosos pratos na mesa e se perguntou por que a mentalidade de Yuan Zong era como a do pai de Xia Yao, temendo que ela "abusasse" do filho.

Xia Yao recostou-se a contragosto na mesa de jantar e intencionalmente encontrou um assento o mais longe possível de Yuan Zong, pois não queria comer os pratos que Yuan Zong trouxera. Infelizmente, independentemente de onde ele se sente, o braço longo de Yuan Zong seria capaz de se esticar facilmente e alcançar sua tigela. Não havia necessidade de usar força, os pratos favoritos de Xia Yao foram imediatamente colocados em sua tigela.

Xia Yao estava com medo de não ser capaz de resistir à tentação de tais comidas deliciosas, seu rosto rapidamente ficou sombrio novamente.

Essa cena foi logo descoberta pelos olhos penetrantes de Mãe Xia.

"Eu não lhe dei um sermão agora? Quando os outros lhe servem comida, mesmo que você não goste, você ainda tem que comer. Isso é educação!"

Mãe Xia está no meio da menopausa, além disso, há um jovem sentado à sua frente, de modo que seu temperamento era extremamente desagradável, constantemente educando Xia Yao como se ele ainda fosse uma criança pequena.

Xia Yao só pode morder a bala e comer, obviamente gostando muito, mas ainda fingindo odiar. Ele tinha medo de ser ridicularizado por Yuan Zong. Isso fez com que Mãe Xia olhasse com raiva e o encarasse, mas ainda tendo que sorrir diante de seu convidado. Ela não pode mostrar muito. Ter esta refeição foi mais frustrante do que lutar em uma guerra.

"Escolha um pouco de comida para seu amigo comer!" Mãe Xia lembrou.

O coração de Xia Yao estava cheio de animosidade! Você deixou outros beijarem você à vontade, e agora sou forçado a lhe dar um pouco de comida? Foda-se!

Mãe Xia e Yuan Zong comeram e conversaram, Yuan Zong moveu-se silenciosamente ao lado de Xia Yao.

"Yuan Zong, o que sua irmã faz?" Mãe Xia não pôde evitar, mas perguntou.

"Ela é freelancer. Ocasionalmente faz biscates na empresa, nada específico." Yuan Zong disse enquanto esticava a mão sobre as coxas de Xia Yao sob a mesa.

  
"É mesmo ..." Mãe Xia murmurou para si mesma: "É melhor para as meninas ter um emprego formal."

A grande mão de Yuan Zong sob a mesa rastejou entre as pernas de Xia Yao e começou a brincar com a tromba endurecida do elefante. A outra mão colheu legumes sem demora, enquanto ainda conversava entusiasticamente com Mãe Xia.

"Estou pensando em mandá-la a bordo para estudar no final deste ano", disse Yuan Zong.

"Estudar a bordo?"

Mãe Xia ficou surpresa e de repente ouviu o som de alguém pisando forte sob a mesa. Ela virou o rosto e viu Xia Yao encarando Yuan Zong com uma expressão bastante hostil.

"Xia Yao! Preciso bater em você para você parar?"

Xia Yao conteve a raiva, parou de chutar as pernas, baixou os olhos e continuou a comer com a testa franzida.

Yuan Zong manobrou obstinadamente a mão sobre a virilha de Xia Yao. Xia Yao queria chutar seus ovos, mas tinha medo de Mãe Xia, então cerrou os dentes e ficou quieto. Além disso, no lugar onde Yuan Zong havia tocado, Xia Yao sentiu instantaneamente uma sensação de entorpecimento, mas não ousou guinchar. Ele poderia apenas amaldiçoar silenciosamente e exibir uma expressão indiferente em seu rosto.

Xia Yao engoliu sua raiva durante toda a refeição.

Quando terminou, Mãe Xia perguntou a Yuan Zong: "Como você viajou para cá?"

"Eu vim de metrô." Yuan Zong disse: "Havia um trecho da estrada em construção e demoraria mais para viajar de carro, então peguei o metrô".

Mãe Xia elogiou Yuan Zong, dizendo: "É verdade, se você fizesse um desvio, teria que gastar 10 yuans a mais em gás. Gosto muito dessa sua característica econômica, muito econômica."

Mal sabia Mãe Xia, havia um isqueiro folheado a ouro dentro do bolso de Yuan Zong, daqueles de que seu filho disse gostar e Yuan Zong, sem hesitar, gastou alguns dez mil yuans para comprá-lo. A quantia foi mais do que suficiente para pagar milhares de viagens.

"Que horas são?" Mãe Xia olhou para o relógio. "São mais de dez horas! Veja, nós só conversamos um pouco, mas esqueci de verificar a hora. O metrô ainda funciona tão tarde?"

"Eu posso pegar um táxi de volta." Yuan Zong disse.

Mãe Xia lançou-lhe um olhar gentil: "Por que desperdiçar seu dinheiro? Você pode dormir no quarto de Xia Yao. Não é como se esta fosse a primeira vez que você passava a noite aqui, certo? (Você não tem ideia, Mãe Xia)

Xia Yao sabia que Yuan Zong fazia isso deliberadamente de propósito. Ele fez uma cara de zangado e entrou no quarto com Yuan Zong o seguindo de perto por trás.

Quando a porta da sala foi fechada e Xia Yao ficou isolado de Mãe Xia, que ainda não sabia da situação, o fogo dentro do peito de Xia Yao explodiu rapidamente e um forte cheiro de pólvora exalou quando ele abriu a boca para falar.

"Saia daqui!"

Em vez de sair, Yuan Zong esfregou a mão na virilha de Xia Yao.

"Isso já levantou a cabeça e você ainda quer que eu vá embora?"

A tromba do elefante de Xia Yao ainda estava dura sob as carícias repetidas de Yuan Zong.

No entanto, as provocações de Yuan Zong não aliviaram a atmosfera; em vez disso, seu ridículo deixou Xia Yao ainda mais furioso de vergonha. Ele deu um soco nas costas de Yuan Zong e palavras implacáveis escaparam de sua boca.

"Por que você não para de fingir, Yuan Zong, deixe-me dizer uma coisa, acabamos!"

O peito de Yuan Zong sofreu um choque dramático instantaneamente e seus olhos penetrantes estavam fixos no rosto de Xia Yao.

  
"O que você acabou de dizer?"

Xia Yao exerceu todas as suas forças.

"Uma palavra, separação!"

Yuan Zong sentiu que um pedaço de seu coração estava sendo cortado com força. Ele sabia que era apenas um comentário raivoso, mas seu coração ainda doía. Yuan Zong, por causa da palavra "amor", passou por muitas dificuldades, apenas para obtê-lo nessa idade. Como Xia Yao pode dizer facilmente a palavra "separação"?

"Você, diga de novo!" Yuan Zong repentinamente agarrou o colarinho de Xia Yao e o forçou a encurralar.

Xia Yao viu a expressão opressora nos olhos de Yuan Zong e se retraiu um pouco. No início, esta situação não era nada grande, mas ainda havia um nó emaranhado em seu coração, então ele desafiadoramente deixou escapar essas palavras.

Yuan Zong gritou: "Repita de novo!"

Xia Yao abriu as pálpebras, os olhos de ambos se encarando intensamente. Os olhos de Xia Yao alternavam entre ódio e amor, colidindo ferozmente com a paixão ardente de Yuan Zong, tornando difícil para ele pronunciar uma frase. Segundos depois, ele foi arrastado para a cama com a mão de Yuan Zong segurando sua garganta.

"Se você se atrever a me dizer isso de novo, vou torcer diretamente a sua cabeça, você acredita ou não?"

Xia Yao respirou fundo por algumas respirações, ainda resistindo obstinadamente e chutando agressivamente a virilha de Yuan Zong.

"Você o deixou beijar você, por que não posso dizer essas palavras?"

O rosto de Yuan Zong ficou repentinamente estagnado e esse momento de hesitação fez o coração de Xia Yao mais uma vez arder de raiva. Ele pulou da cama e, como uma carpa tecendo em águas perigosas arriscando sua vida, ele avançou beligerantemente contra Yuan Zong com o braço ferido, tentando lutar contra ele até a morte.

Yuan Zong tentou suprimir Xia Yao e disse: "Será que eu fiz isso de bom grado?"

"Pare de fingir! Você não estava disposto, mas ainda sorriu feliz ao aceitar o beijo dele? Suas reações são tão rápidas, se não voluntárias, então como ele pode fazer um ataque furtivo bem-sucedido em você?"

"Sim, foi minha culpa", Yuan Zong acenou com a cabeça e aquiesceu. "Não fui cauteloso o suficiente e baixei a guarda."

Xia Yao continuou amuado: "Você não sabe o que ele pensa de você?"

"O que ele pensa de mim?" Yuan Zong perguntou.

"Ele me ligou diretamente e disse que gostava de você. Mais cedo ou mais tarde você será dele."

"Ele não fez aquela ligação", Yuan Zong exortou calmamente, "Foi Wang Zhi Shui quem roubou seu telefone e falsificou sua voz. Se você não acredita em mim, ligue de volta agora e veja se esse número pode ser alcançado. "

Ceticamente, Xia Yao pegou o celular e discou o número, mas não foi possível conectar.

Mesmo assim, ainda era difícil de entender e o ressentimento em seu coração ainda não estava resolvido. Não há fumaça sem fogo. Como Wang Zhi Shui pode roubar seu telefone? Por que ele me ligou? Wang Zhi Shui e Tian Yan Qi se encontraram apenas uma vez, como isso aconteceu?

Xia Yao estreitou os olhos para pensar, mas não tinha mais certeza do que pensar. Outra repreensão raivosa interrompeu sua linha de pensamento e ele começou a interrogar Yuan Zong.

"Por que Wang Zhi Shui estava na sua empresa, em primeiro lugar? Desde quando vocês dois se conheceram?"

***********

146\. Finalmente entendendo 

Editor : anhnguyen12332

"Você não pode fazer uma montanha de uma colina de toupeira?" Yuan Zong agarrou o rosto de Xia Yao e perguntou.

Xia Yao tentou afastar a mão, o tom agudo em sua voz era óbvio: "Não se atreva a mudar de assunto, diga logo!"

Yuan Zong tirou um isqueiro do bolso, ligou-o e aproximou-o tanto da pálpebra de Xia Yao que quase pegou fogo.

"O que você está fazendo?" Xia Yao recuou rapidamente.

Yuan Zong jogou o isqueiro na direção de Xia Yao: "Eu queria comprá-lo há um tempo, mas Wang Zhi Shui não estava disposto a vendê-lo. Ele pensou duas vezes e veio me procurar para vendê-lo." Yuan Zong falou em um tom monótono.

Xin Yao fingiu não entender: "Para quem você comprou?"

"Para você", essas duas palavras saíram claras e francas.

Yuan Zong empurrou Xia Yao para a cama mais uma vez e continuou aquecendo o pescoço e o rosto com o isqueiro. Xia Yao, sendo provocado, esticou os braços e as pernas e começou a praguejar,

"Foda-se, fique longe de mim. Pare de brincar ..."

Yuan Zong jogou o isqueiro de lado, colocou todo o peso de seu corpo contra o lutador Xia Yao, usou suas duas mãos grandes para prender os braços de Xia Yao firmemente na cama e começou a beijar seu rosto.

"Foda-se ... arghh ..."

Xia Yao não obedeceu, ele balançou a cabeça constantemente para a esquerda e para a direita em um esforço para se esquivar dos beijos, o que tornava as cicatrizes em seu rosto mais visíveis. 

O coração de Yuan Zong afundou assim que ele viu aquelas cicatrizes. Ele continuou suas ações dominantes enquanto repreendia Xia Yao.

"Olhe para você mesmo. Um dos cantos dos seus olhos acabou de sarar, agora o outro já se transformou nesse tipo de bagunça. Veja o que você fez com um rosto tão bonito!"

Xia Yao, que sempre levou sua aparência a sério, teve um acesso de raiva ao ouvir essas palavras.

"Apenas me deixe em paz, certo? Não tem sempre um gostosão na sua mira? Por que você não vai dar uma olhada nele!"

Sem piscar um olho ao enfrentar esse tipo de resistência, Yuan Zong despiu Xia Yao e, em seguida, verificou as feridas por todo o corpo. Xia Yao inicialmente pretendia se afastar dele, mas não pôde evitar deixar Yuan Zong se sentir livre para fazer o que quisesse. Honestamente, ele já desistiu até de reagir a Yuan Zong.

Essa ideia foi brilhante o suficiente para fazer Yuan Zong se sentir culpado. Xia Yao colocou Yuan Zong em uma situação incômoda simplesmente por ficar quieto.

"Diga-me, o que há de tão bom em você?" Yuan Zong o confortou suavemente, dando tapinhas em seu braço inchado. Havia uma vaga distinção entre carinho e cansaço em seu olhar. "Como você pode me culpar por ser duro com você quando você é o único a se torturar? Eu não deveria ser duro com você? Esta lição está bem para você."

Xia Yao olhou para outro lado com uma cara sombria: "Não preciso da sua pena."

Yuan Zong virou o rosto de Xia Yao para encontrar seu olhar, agora inundado por dúvidas ardentes.

"Seja honesto, tudo isso realmente aconteceu devido ao seu descuido no plantão?"

Xia Yao, que ainda estava zangado com ele, assentiu sem hesitar.

"Sim."

Yuan Zong pressionou o dedo contra os lábios de Xia Yao "Se algum dia eu descobrir que você está mentindo, que Deus me ajude, nem espere que seu traseiro esteja intacto."

  
Xia Yao permaneceu calmo e não se incomodou com as palavras ameaçadoras em seus ouvidos.

Os dedos de Yuan Zong começaram a encontrar o caminho até os mamilos machucados no peito de Xia Yao. Cada toque trazia uma sensação dolorida que o fazia estremecer incontrolavelmente.

"Fuja ... Não me toque ..."

Para Yuan Zong, os mamilos de Xia Yao eram como um elástico para agarrar e puxar, o que fazia o corpo de Xia Yao lutar continuamente como o de uma enguia embaixo dele, um rubor quente apareceu em seu rosto enquanto seu tom se transformava em repreensão.

Yuan Zong não parou de atacar, ele virou o corpo de Xia Yao e esfregou seu pênis para frente e para trás em sua entrada, enquanto seus lábios deixavam rastros de amor no pescoço e nas bochechas resistentes do jovem. Um ofego forte soprou no ouvido de Xia Yao.

"Você acha que pode escapar de tal intimidade?"

"Cai fora logo ... Não me beije com os lábios infectados por outra pessoa. Estou enojado ..." Xia Yao rebateu asperamente enquanto seu rosto ficava mais severo.

Em um instante, todo o seu mamilo foi duramente sugado e mordido. Sua cintura tremeu em um ataque inesperado. Gestos de resistência gradualmente se transformaram de bater em puxar o cabelo de Yuan Zong, de morder para envolver as pernas em volta do quadril de Yuan Zong, apertando deliberadamente em torno de seu corpo.

E quando Yuan Zong colocou a masculinidade de Xia Yao em sua boca, ele foi completamente derrotado.

Yuan Zong, por outro lado, simultaneamente excitou Xia Yao com a boca e insanamente enfiou o dedo em seu ponto ideal: "Você ainda quer que eu fuja agora, hein?"

"Não ... Não ..." Xia Yao abriu as pernas com tanta pressa que suas bundas já estavam se levantando do colchão, "Empurre para dentro, rápido ..."

Yuan Zong foi gentil com ele dessa vez, por medo de acordar com a dor em suas feridas. Cada empurrão era do agrado de Xia Yao. Foi tão prazeroso que Xia Yao até implorou a Yuan Zong para parar e gozou duas vezes com lágrimas quase caindo.

Dizem que a melhor maneira de se reconciliar depois de uma briga é fazendo sexo, e Xia Yao seguiu exatamente essas palavras de sabedoria para seu relacionamento. Não muito tempo atrás, quando Yuan Zong entrou, alguém estava dizendo veementemente que eles deveriam "terminar"; mas depois de sentir um prazer absoluto, a mesma pessoa desceu correndo as escadas para cozinhar bolinhos só porque Yuan Zong disse que estava com fome, apesar dos esforços de Yuan Zong para mantê-lo lá em cima.

"O sabor é bom?" Xia Yao perguntou.

Yuan Zong mastigou e mastigou: "Não é tão ruim, você quer provar?"

Xia Yao manteve a boca fechada, sem dizer uma palavra.

Vendo que Xia Yao não respondeu, Yuan Zong continuou pegando os bolinhos e dobrando sua velocidade de comer.

O jovem mestre Xia pensou que Yuan Zong o alimentaria com colher sem que ele tivesse que dizer uma palavra. Mas, quem diria, o homem insistia em comer sua comida sem nenhuma consideração por Xia Yao.

Portanto, Xia Yao abriu bem a boca.

"Ahhh——," Ele enunciou suas palavras em voz alta. Mas Yuan Zong ainda enfiou o bolinho na boca. Xia Yao estava prestes a ter um ataque quando, de repente, sua boca se encheu com o sabor de meio bolinho de massa e os lábios de Yuan Zong. Xia Yao engoliu sua parte instantaneamente.

Os dois recostaram-se na cadeira, mastigando e sorrindo um para o outro de orelha a orelha.

"Eu não acho que o que eu comi foi bolinho." Xia Yao comentou.

Yuan Zong perguntou: "Então o que foi?"

Xia Yao respondeu com toda a seriedade: "Querida".

Essa palavra simples foi suficiente para deixar "marido Yuan" delirantemente feliz, então ele riu gentilmente e começou a alimentar Xia Yao com o resto dos bolinhos. Embora a comida fosse preparada para Yuan Zong, Xia Yao acabou comendo a maior parte.

Depois do lanche da meia-noite, Xia Yao mexia constantemente em seu novo isqueiro e não o largava por um minuto. Aberto e fechado, balançando para frente e para trás, Xia Yao finalmente decidiu queimar uma pitada dos pelos púbicos de Yuan Zong, em seguida, olhou para ele com uma expressão diabólica, sorrindo de uma forma desumana.

Yuan Zong não conseguia ser hostil a essas ações. Na verdade, essas eram características de Xia Yao que ele odiava e amava ao mesmo tempo. Suas mãos grandes apertaram as bochechas de Xia Yao, fitando sua alma.

"Você é tão sensível. Isso significa que você reagiria a qualquer um se eles tocassem em você?"

"Isso não está correto." Xia Yao respondeu honestamente: "Se meu corpo não aceitar essa pessoa, eles não serão capazes de provocar quaisquer sentimentos!"

Xia Yao descobriu que Yuan Zong estava olhando para ele atentamente. Sentindo-se estressado, Xia Yao perguntou: "O que há de errado?"

"Eu estava pensando que preciso treinar este seu corpo para que ele não aceite ninguém além de mim."

"Eh..."

Na manhã seguinte, Xia Yao foi à empresa de Yuan Zong para encontrar Tian Yan Qi.

Tian Yan Qi estava instruindo um novo estagiário quando de repente ouviu alguém chamar seu nome da porta.

"Xiao Tian, venha aqui."

Quando Tian Yan Qi virou a cabeça, ele viu Xia Yao parado ali com uma expressão sombria.

"Dê-me um segundo", disse Tian Yan Qi a um estudante antes de correr para onde Xia Yao estava.

"E aí?"

Xia Yao disse arrogantemente: "Vamos encontrar uma sala silenciosa para conversar."

Em uma sala isolada, Xia Yao acendeu um cigarro enquanto avaliava cuidadosamente Tian Yan Qi.

"Você sabe por que estou aqui?"

Tian Yan Qi também não fez rodeios e disse francamente: "Eu estava muito animado daquela vez, não era minha intenção fazer isso."

Xia Yao soltou uma baforada com força, "E se eu também comesse sua mãe só porque estava excitado demais?"

Tian Yan Qi não nutre inimizade por Xia Yao, sem mencionar que ele o ajudou a pagar as mensalidades, e por isso o relacionamento deles era muito bom. Mas Xia Yao dizer isso a ele foi realmente duro, tornando impossível para Tian Yan Qi não olhar de volta.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"O que há de errado comigo dizendo isso?" Xia Yao apagou o cigarro na mesa: "Se você não gosta de receber comentários maldosos, não faça coisas imorais. Quem você acha que ele é para você beijar quando quiser? As fofocas usuais sobre seu relacionamento não contam , mas suas ações desta vez não podem ser perdoadas. "

Tian Yan Qi colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma pilha de dinheiro.

"Estes são os vinte mil yuans que você pagou pela minha mensalidade."

"Pare com o ato!" Xia Yao devolveu o olhar furioso: "Não sou de guardar rancor contra algo assim para que você possa guardar seu dinheiro."

Tian Yan Qi também não costumava bater papo, ele disse diretamente: "Tudo foi minha culpa, você pode resolver isso como quiser!"

***********


End file.
